The proposed research is concerned with (1) searching the rapidly expanding and increasingly complex world literature on mosquitoes and mosquito-borne diseases and (2) synthesizing this heterogeneous material into one annual review and four bibliographies of about 500 or more references (current). The annual review will be of use to those conducting research on these insects of medical importance. The bibliographies will occur quarterly in "Mosquito News" (Journal of the American Mosquito Control Association). At present, the enormous amount of literature which is accumulating is not adequately reviewed and made available to research workers throughout the world.